


A Small Kiss - An Ameripan Fanfiction

by masterlynovak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, America, Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Hetalia, I'll stop with the tags now, Japan, LGHREGVC, M/M, Yayyy, ameripan - Freeform, aph, aph japan - Freeform, kiss, lol, okay, so cyat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small kiss for Alfred.<br/>A big kiss for fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Kiss - An Ameripan Fanfiction

Hand in hand.

Step after step.

I can't say I don't like it.

I can say I want more.

I'm know he doesn't want more than this.

Or he does, but is too afraid.

I'm afraid too.

"Arfred…" Kiku starts. I stop walking and look at him. His small, short figure always makes me so… so turned on? Is that the correct term? Like… maybe it's more attracted to him? I don't know anymore. All I know is that he makes my heart race, and every single little touch by him makes me blush. 

"Arfred…" he says again. "I… I tink I…" He gulps. I look into his deep, brown eyes, waiting for a continuance. I open my mouth to ask him to continue. I'm cut off by and hand around my neck and two lips pressed against mine.

"Kiku---" I start, shocked. I don't continue.

I look at his closed eyes. I look at his close face. I've only imagined this before. I've only imagined this moment one hundred times before we got together, and maybe a million since we started dating. He presses his lips harder against mine, and doesn't let go of my neck. I take hold of his hand, and clutch on to it tightly. I don't want to let go.

Slowly he breaks the kiss. I wish he hadn't, I can see he doesn't want to either. His face turns incredibly red and he looks away. I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"I think I like you too", I say and both our faces turn incredibly red. "Could we…" I ask, nodding at the two of us.

"A small one", he mumbles, and this time, I press my lips against his.  


End file.
